


habitual words

by jikwaniser



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, literally the fluffiest thing i have written, ot5 vocal unit, soft, uhh everyone loves jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: hab.it  /ˈhabət/noun;an acquired behavior pattern regularly followed until it has become involuntarily





	habitual words

hab.it  / ˈhabət /

_ noun _ ; 

an acquired behavior pattern regularly followed until it has become involuntarily 

 

 

The glare of the monitor seemed to mock Jihoon as he strained his eyes, trying to finish the last bit of the song. His head was spinning from the lack of sleep and he was starving, having not eaten since noon that day; the time being passed two in the morning now. He had promised Seungcheol and Jeonghan that he wouldn’t stay past two, but that quickly changed when he had an epiphany around midnight, causing the tired producer to halt all plans so he could go to the studio.

Jihoon was tired, no; he was exhausted. He rarely slept anymore, too focused on Seventeen’s near comeback and creating new songs that he had no time to do anything else. Seungcheol was constantly getting onto him, refusing to let him leave the dorm until he had eaten and sometimes even coming to the studio to check up on him. Jihoon hated being doted on, he was a fully capable adult and could manage on his own, thank you very much, but sometimes it was nice to know that someone cared (mainly being Seungcheol and the occasional Soonyoung). Other than them though, he was usually alone until the late hours of the night, his only company being the constant clack of his keyboard and the strain in his neck.

 

Jihoon rarely had his members join him in his studio late at night (he never wanted to bother them when he would wake suddenly and rush to the studio around three a.m.) which is why when he heard footsteps behind him, he was surprised.

“It’s getting late.” Jeonghan had whispered, Jihoon slowly turning to the oldest vocal unit member. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

Jeonghan had an old hoodie on, his hair messy like he had just woken up. Jihoon shook his head, turning back to the computer.

“Yeah, but I’ll be okay. This track is almost finished, you should head home.” Jeonghan snorted, walking over to Jihoon and sitting down beside him. Jeonghan had his eyes closed, his head leaned against Jihoon’s shoulder slightly.

Jeonghan hummed against the young producer, his eyes straining to stay open. Jihoon sighed, the pain his neck beginning to pulse.

 

“Hoonie” Jeonghan’s voice breaks the silence, Jihoon stills. 

“I thought you had fallen asleep.” Jeonghan snorts for the second time that night, his fingers combing through Jihoon’s hair again. 

“I came to keep you company, besides I won’t sleep until you’re in bed and resting yourself.” Jihoon feels his heart burst in his chest. It was such a simple thing, yet all the stress from the past few days seemed to almost vanish as Jeonghan stroked Jihoon’s hair.

 

Jihoon sighed, clicking save on his computer before shutting it down, stretching his arms. Jeonghan opened on eye, a smirk on his face.

“Bedtime?” Jihoon nodded, his face burrowing into Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan smiled, picking him up with ease, Jihoon’s arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist.

 

Normally, Jihoon would complain about being babied and carried like this, but he was too exhausted and Jeonghan was way to cozy to even bother this time. Jeonghan smiled fondly as Jihoon’s breathing evened, he had fallen asleep.

 

“Sleep well, our vobo,” Jeonghan whispered, placing Jihoon onto the sofa with a kiss to his forehead, his hand rubbing down his arm soothingly. 

The younger didn’t need to be told twice, soon falling asleep under Jeonghan’s warm touch. 

  
  
  


“Do you think he’ll wake up soon?”

“Seungkwan, be quiet. He’s still asleep, he’ll wake up when he wants.”

“Yeah but it’s getting late.”

“He was up all night producing, let him sleep.”

“Easy for you to say Jeonghan, you were with him all last night.”

 

Jihoon opened his eyes at that, his head turning to four other vocal unit members. They remained oblivious to the now awake producer, continuing to bicker amongst themselves like a bunch of children.

 

“I came to check up on him, it’s not a big deal.” Jeonghan huffed, crossing his arms.

“But you  _ always  _ check up on him!” Seokmin nearly whined, Joshua placed his hand onto his shoulder. 

“You guys are being dramatic.” Joshua spoke finally, the other three turning to him, “You could have gone with Hannie last night, you know.” 

Seungkwan’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “Oh yeah! I could have kept him company too!”

“I would prefer if you didn’t.” Jihoon finally made his presence, the vocal unit members all turning to him.

 

“Good morning Hoonie!” Seokmin singsonged, walking over and landing a giant kiss onto his forehead. “How’d you sleep?”

Jihoon blushed at the contact, wiping his forehead. “I slept okay, thank you.” He sat up, stretching his arms above his head. “What are you all doing here?”

 

Joshua nudged for him to sit up, Jihoon doing so and being maneuvered to sit onto Joshua’s lap, a hand combing through his hair. “We came to check up on you, Jeonghan texted us saying you had been working late last night and we wanted to see you.” Jihoon nodded, yawning slightly. Joshua nearly cooed, containing himself, and settled for kissing him on the cheek. Jihoon blushed at that, burrowing his head further into Joshua’s shoulder.

 

Seungkwan whined from where he was standing, his lips forming a pout. “I want to give hyung a kiss too!”

Joshua laughed, helping Jihoon off his lap and gesturing for Seungkwan to take his place. Seungkwan sat next to Jihoon, giving him a tight hug before planting a kiss onto his cheek. 

“You guys are so annoying,” Jihoon whined as the other members all sat onto the couch, squishing Jihoon and covering him with kisses.

“Maybe so,” Seokmin said as he kissed Jihoon smack dab onto his lips, “but you love us.”

 

Jihoon looked at each of his members, all of them with messy bed hair and tired eyes, but still wide awake and staring at Jihoon like he was the world; like he was their world.

“You’re right.” Jihoon said, sinking into the embrace of his members, “I do.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i was listening to habit and wanted to write a fic based off it so here it is! it's rly short i'm sorry >__< but i was thinking of making it several parts? just ot5 vocal unit doting on their producer and being super soft uwu we'll see!
> 
> i promise i'll update the more the baddy, more the bratty soon!! whenever i gain enough motivation to not write fluffy fics ;3;
> 
> follow me on twitter to see a look at my life! svts_boos


End file.
